Forum:Tank Grown Krogan
I just wanted to start this topic to say that I hope the Tank Grown Krogan that you encounter on Korlus is in Mass Effect 3. I'd like it if in ME3, you run into him somewhere, perhaps on Tuchanka, and find out he survived and made his way off Korlus and into Clan Urdnot, and maybe he could even be a temporary squadmate. Before anyone flames me or tries to rain on my parade, yes, I realize his part in ME2 was extremely small, but I just immediately took a liking to the character for some reason. Besides, a lot of things in the ME universe start off seemingly insignificant at first, then are revealed later to be more than they appeared, so it could happen. Well I heard that importing your mass effect 2 game into ME3 will change over a thousand variables. I actaully made a page recently where i have confirmation of some of these choices. Visit that page on the forums. Now on to that krogan, he was a cool character but you only talk to him for about 30 seconds and bioware will most likely overlook it. Dont forget to sign your posts.--GethHaveFeelings2 22:59, October 12, 2011 (UTC) I think I saw that thread. There's a few confirmed consequences that were to be expected, and a few assumed ones that are also to be expected, but there are only a small handful mentioned, nowhere near the thousand. And for the Krogan, he was there for more than 30 seconds. You could have probably a good five minute interaction with him depending on the dialogue choices. I don't know if he'll be in ME3, I was just entertaining the possibility. The encounter with Rana Thanoptis in ME1 was the same or shorter than that, and lo and behold, she showed up again in ME2 and it's implied she may have some part to play yet, for good or ill, before this is over. And Nassana Dantius' part in ME1 was also small, yet she reappeared in ME2 as the central figure of Thane's mission. So the Krogan's part being small isn't necessarily an indication that he won't return. I imagine his role was mostly to give the player some more exposition on top of what you get from Okeer and Grunt, but they could still have bigger plans for him. Or he could be a footnote. I just liked him. And I can't sign my posts, I'm not registered here. I'm just a random lurker who, despite my judgement, occasionally speaks. Well I was tryiing to find the video from E3 where two bioware employees talk about these 1,000 variables but i looks like i cant find it. I know where your coming from I didnt believe it either but its straight from the horses mouth. Oh, I wasn't doubting that there really are a thousand variables. I believe it. I was only saying that, of those thousand, only a very small handful have actually been identified and confirmed. The others are up for speculation. That's all I meant. Sorry for the confusion. My understanding is that the number of variables is a calculation based on all the possible combinations of player descisions. For example both male and female Shepard each have 12 possible romance combinations. Male Sheps are 1) no-one/no-one 2) Liara/no-one 3) Liara/Tali 4) Liara/Miranda 5) Liara/Jack 6) Ashley/no-one 7) Ashley/Tali 8) Ashley/Miranda (can't wait to see this cat fight) 9) Ashley/Jack 10) no-one/Tali (my preferred option) 11) no-one/Miranda 12) no-one/Jack So that is at least 24 romance options. When you start factoring in other plot points it is easy to see the number rise to more than a 1000 variables. --TSwiftFan1346 18:20, October 14, 2011 (UTC)